Enterprise software is typically designed to be used in homogenous landscapes. This is especially true for the underlying communication technology. Consequently, standard communication protocols have been developed for electronic data exchange.
For example, service-orientated-architecture (SOA) services are the de facto standard for system internal communications, i.e., application-to-application communications, as well as for the electronic communication with external business partners, i.e., business-to-business communications, business-to-customer communications, and application-to-user(s) communications. These communication services are used when the communication infrastructures are homogenous in the sense of protocols and technology.
However, different entities, especially ones of different size, may each use a different communication infrastructure, especially when system landscapes used by the entities significantly differ from one another. These communication infrastructures may be homogenous within each entity and their customers or users, but may not be homogenous between two entities. For example, large entities may have a large scale enterprise resource planning (ERP) system, small entities may not have their own ERP system. Small entities typically manage business communications through personal communication devices that are commonly used by the general public. Personal communication devices do not typically support business-to-business or application-to-user(s) communication.